


Shiro Sides.

by GreenFlamedWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFlamedWriter/pseuds/GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: I had a chapter two for Shiro Sides and I DELETED IT!? What is wrong with me? oh well...





	Shiro Sides.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a chapter two for Shiro Sides and I DELETED IT!? What is wrong with me? oh well...

Shiro came back home and returned to  _ “The sitting room _ .”

Shiro paused, already feeling a migraine as the annoying _voice_ felt the need to dub something as inconsequencial as a sitting a title. 

“Why do you call it that? Want to add a ™ while we’re at it?” Lance asked sitting on the arm rest, Shiro raised an eyebrow as one by one his...sides appeared before him.

Pidge his logical side, dressed in a suit and large glasses that they always pushed back on their nose with short croped chaotic hair.

Hunk his morality, he wore a blazer jacket that made him look snug and soft his hands always raised and covered in fingerless gloves...

Shiro did have a craze back then.

And then there was _Lance_ his creativity, he wore a garrison uniform but had a tassel on the side of his arm that made him look like a prince, or a character from Utena.

“Why even have a sitting room?" Lance asked "You're a _Captain_ now! Shouldn’t we have a better living space?” Lance gestured and Shiro sighed, they had this conversation before.

Truthfully, he didn’t want to move, he hated change.

“Its fine- plus the house is already payed for.” It was left for him in his parents will, another reason why he didn’t feel like moving.

Honestly he wondered why Lance was even here? he raley had to get creative and most of the ideas Lance had were mostly ridiculous. Like moving, and that was just one example…

“Alright but why the sitting room? Why not the kitchen- at least it has chairs!” Lance almost fell off the arm rest and instantly Shiro felt second hand embarresment. 

“Well it’s starting to become a regular occurance isn’t it?" Pidge spoke "It’s like a therapeutic group thing with fictional people.”

“Don’t tell your subordinates that. How about you go for a real therapist.” Lance spoke, giving Shiro a judgemental look, and that was another dumb idea. Shiro? Therapy as if.

“Look I don’t see the point of this anyway,” He tossed his coat onto the couch and had half a mind to collapse into it.

“Honestly I feel fine and relaxed and happy for once.”

“ _ Are you sure about that _ ?”

Shiro along with everyone else screamed “What the what!” 

Lance fell off the arm rest for real.

Hunk yelped and Pidge moved away from the spot near the staircase into the hallway to avoid their new arrival.

A teenager dressed in a crop jacket with jaggard black hair and fingerless gloves, he was sprawled on the staircase looking pretty grumpy.

“Who the heck are you? Are there more of you waiting to pop out.” Lance grouched standing up straighter away from the couch.

The kid shrugged “I'm Keith, I was late to the party and thought now was a good time to pop up. With how  _ relaxed _ you were feeling.” He smirked sprawling further on the staircase.

Shiro had no idea why but he felt a curl of irritation, not at the apparition before him but more that he should know this kid, that he felt familiarity from him.

“Ugh, Keith.” Lance voice dripped with irritation “Why did you show up, didn’t you hear? Shiro’s fine, now buzz off.” 

Keith crossed his arms “He’s lying, otherwise I wouldn’t be here.” Shiro could only watch unsure why the two were fighting.

“Wait- you didn’t tell me why you were here.” Keith blinked “oh um, I’m your anxiety.” He squared up waiting for the inevitable, Shiro finding him annoying and wanting him to leave, if only he could he wasn’t the villain here he was a part of him.

Shiro blinked “Wait my anxiety? So you’re the reason why I survived! Without that I would’ve died.” Shiro thought back to the Galra, being vigilant helped him escape. Keith blinked looking...off footed “Um you’re welcome?”

“I don’t mind!” Shiro said finally looking more at ease, he was more wary of the unknown than what he thought Keith originally was.

“Wait- you’re not...upset that I’m here?”

“Of course not? Why would anyone be upset with a fire alarm? Sure it was only a burnt piece of toast but a fire could happen, being anxious all the time is fine, it's easy to talk through it.” Pidge nodded glancing at Keith.

“Sure logic can ease anxiety and feelings- I don’t see the point of them- they are valid if you feel something then it’s real in that moment and easy to calm down.” Hunk gave his input “Like crying!”

“Huh?”

“Crying ever notice after a good cry you feel better after?” Lance could only glance back and forth “Are you guys kidding me? Crying is a bad thing you’re not supposed to cry to the point where it’s normal and aren’t we forgetting this is Keith here! A bad side.” Keith scowled “I didn’t  _ ask _ to be like this.”

“Lance.” Shiro scolded "Keith has every right to be here, and it seems to me he contributes a lot which is more than I can say for you." 

Lance gaped “Wha- but this is Keith we’re talking about here! He is literally your anxiety and causes you distress.” Shiro had had enough “Lance, Keith is the reason why I’m even alive today.”

“Yeah but he’s stressing you out- and stress kills! Look even your hair is turning white!”

“I’m fine! There's nothing wrong with me or Keith! He’s done his part, Pidge and Hunk have but what have _you_ done? You talk big but I don’t see what you bring to the table what reason do I need to be _creative_?”

The others stared and Lance looked distraught.

“I- you, “ his face closed off and he took a breath “You know what? Fine, talk about your issues with eachother or better yet don’t. Just bottle it up like you always do Shiro.” His eyes were watering but Shiro was still angry enough to not only care, but relish in the fact.

“See how you do without me.”

Lance disapeared and that was when Shiro felt unsure, he realised Lance was a part of his pride and with him gone- No it should be fine everything was going to be fine.

Everything was NOT fine.

Shiro was a mess, really. His hair wasnt combined he had bags under his eyes and he had a speech today and usually he could think of inspirational speeches on the spot but now?

His minds a blank. Thank god he wrote it down but it sounded flat- cheap.

Even the young cadets looked unsure.

He had so many meetings he snapped more, he had no patience and everything was just going sideways.

Until…

“Take a day off captain, you’ve been working too hard.” Iverson said and Shiro had to gape.

Working too-

He barely got anything done today?  So he stirmed home and thats where they all were.  His sides

“What happened!?” He growled slamming the door behind him.

Pidge shrugged “Lack of sleep? Protein maybe you _are_ working too hard.”

“Either way people are disapointed in us.” Keith sighed, slumping against the staircase.

“Not now keith-” Pidge started waving him away, Hunk was fidgeting and raised a hand  “Arent we forgetting something important?”

“Like what?”

“Wheres Lance?”

“Does it matter?” 

“What? Of course it matters! Lance’s whole core personality is being an  _ actor _ and Shiro- you have always been a mess, no- don't even start you _are a huge mess_. PTSD, Truama, Adam broke up with you, you are just a mixed bag of issues, your issues have issues. And Lance was able to hide ALL of that!”

“No- I’m...I'm not always a mess-”

“Not always but close enough, Lance's main quote was always fake it till you make it!”

“We dont need him!”

“Oh yeah? How did that motivational speech go, Takashi?”

“...”

“Or the strategy meetings? You're usually good at those, but not today you had no input, your mind was a complete  _ blank _ .”

No one said a thing, the silence was answer enough. Shiro clenched his hands looking down then faltered. Was it true? Did Lance contribute that much?

Pidge crossed their arms “Lance is your creativity and Keith is your instincts, Hunk is your morales and I’m logic. We are _all_ an important piece.”

“...and we made Lance feel like he wasnt wanted.” Keith sounded horrified and his guilt made Shiro grimace.

“We have to being him back!” Hunk cried out in a panic and Pidge glanced his way.  “How?”

“We’ll figure it out while  _ you"  _ Hunk directed at Shiro "T hink of a good apology for Lance.”

One moment they were in Shiro's living room, the next?

He was in a white space.

“...Um are you sure this is right?”

“I think I missed the turning somewhere.”

“No _this_ is Lance’s room.”

“Room?” Shiro asked against the splitting migraine from all the white.  Until they heard a sound like paper through a shredder and turned to see... A boy surrounded by a clutter of junk, like a room slowly being chipped away piece by piece.

The boy held a console over a bin and almost destroyed it until Pidge yelped “Dont you dare!”

He turned startled and the others froze to see-

“Lance!?”

“Dont look at me I’m hideous!” He yelped covering his face, he didnt look that bad, his hair was a mess, he wore an oversized cardigan and had the most chic glasses on his face.

He looked confortable...and adorable.

He paused lowering his hands “Oh yeah, it doesnt matter anymore.” He turned tossing a poster into a bin, and Shiro realised he saw what it looked like it was his pokemon poster he begged his mom for- _Sshrreeed_.

...why did he care about it again?

Then Lance took the trophy Shiro won at karate ad Shiro felt indignation he worked _hard_ for that- 

It fell in the trash and Shiro forget why he cared...- Wait.

Lance picked something else up and Shiro stomped forward grabbing his arm, “Stop it!” Lance looked stuned his glasses falling down his nose.

“Lance? What are you doing?” Hunk asked calmly and Lance scoffed, snatching his arm back.

“Whats it look like? i’m taking my dumb shit and I’m leaving your perfect life no need to hold you back right?”

“Lance we didnt say that-”

“But you were thinking it!”

They were interupted by a space as a man with sunglasses and a mocha latte slipped inside the room "Lance!" He drawled and they all saw the other scowl "What Lotor?" He growled. Lotor ignored him "Darling, Aren't you finished by now? It is my new space afterall and I have so many plans for this space. Keeping Shiro awake, PTSD nightmares the whole shebang ugh, it's going to be a riot." Shiro blinked, as he saw Lotor was his...sleep? Maybe?  
The others tried to get through to Lance, even Keith...but that resulted in their heads getting bitten off. Shiro watched feeling miserable. Lance wouldn't listen, why should he? This was Shiro's fault and...he had to fix it.

  
"Lance- please," Shiro started stepping forward "I was wrong. I never realised how wrong I was - I...I take it out on you in a way that I'm taking my frustration out on myself, if I was better I wouldn't have lost Sam and Matt Holt- if I was better or smarter- if I - If I tried hard enough Adam...Adam would still be here. You - you are a part of me that was young inexperienced and naive and I was ashamed of that part of myself."

Lance frowned "You...were embarresed of me?" He sounded hurt and Shiro nodded "I'm sorry- but it's not your fault, there is _nothing_ wrong with you. Lance, I don't really...like me. So I took it out on you, because you are the only one who is so unafraid to be yourself, who tries everything and isn't afraid of others. Its a part of myself I thought was dragging me down. But without you I realise it's a part thats important. I was wrong. You are not a burden- and this self loathing is _really_ something I need to work on..." Shiro realised.

Lance smiled, Shiro was pretty bad with words,,,which was why _he_ was his creative side. He held Shiro's hand.

“Shiro I’m a part of you- being too hard on me is saying you are too hard on yourself I think…” Lance held out his arms.

“We both need to give each other a break.” Shiro relaxed and easily fell into the embrace.

“I cant help but think… you look like someone I know.”

“Well Maybe we're all inspirations of someone you know?”

Shiro leaned back “No, I mean…” he stared at Lance his glasses tettering on his nose and his soft grown hair.

“You remind me of Adam, I never treated him right either- I pushed him away and made him feel like he wasnt important when thats not true!” Lance blinked looking touched that Shiro compared him to his fiance- ex fiancé.

That was going to hurt like a bitch. When Shiro remembered. Lance thought with a grimace.

“And not just you, Pidge you remind me of my best friend Matt, he always told me when I was wrong and helped me figure things out and Keith reminds me of my younger self, Lance I dont think Keiths better than you I just find myself relying on him more.”

"Shiro, it's okay. I get it...come on. Let's get out of here."

Pidge nodded "Yeah and a keep out sign for that Lotor guy."

Shiro nodded "Yeah- wait what did he mean, PTSD nightmares...?" Lance pushed against Shiro looking panicked "Nothing you need to worry about- oh my outfit-" He almost turned back. Shiro stopped him "Wait I uh...actually prefer what your wearing." Lance blinked.

"But- Come on, I'm a self sacrificing prince charming!" Shiro laughed "Yeah, but you don't need to advertise it all the time."

"fine, fine..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting stories even tho their not finished/grammer etc sorry but I'm just done. And cleaning out my storage also here is my official Tumblr for Voltron Fanfics.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/voltron2020  
> So if anyone likes the Demi-god series or the Blade of Mamoura my Prompts/Notes will be there if anyone wants to know ahead of time what's going on.


End file.
